The New Employee
by SnowPrincess20
Summary: 19-year-old Mia's day turned from bad to worse, she just got fired from her job and kicked out off her apartment, but not she had just broken the window of the pet shop in Chinatown and was about to get arrested, until the caretaker makes a deal with her 'Work for him to pay for the damage' so now she works and sleeps at said pet shop, and learns that their much more to this Count


**The new employee**

 **Chapter 1: Debacle**

 **~x~**

 _19-year-old Mia's day turned from bad to worse, she just got fired from her job and kicked out off her apartment, but not she had just broken the window of the pet shop in Chinatown and was about to get arrested, until the caretaker makes a deal with her 'Work for him to pay for the damage' so now she works and sleeps at said pet shop, and learns that their much more to this Count, the animals at his shop and herself._

 _(Sorry if characters seem OFC, I just recently gotten in to the series)_

 ** _Edit: I have edit the story a bit so it takes place during the "Despair" chapter_**

* * *

 _'I am cursed'_

That's what Mia had been saying to herself soon after she got arrested, why you ask

 _~Flashback~_

Mia was walking down the streets of Chinatown with her hands full of luggage's, she not only got fired from work for nothing but she also got kicked out of her apartment and to make matters worse…. It was raining, which was just pissing her off even more.

"If there is a god out their he must be laughing at me right now" Mia mumbled to herself, over the years she was use to all this bad luck on a daily basis, but she would usually have one bad thing happen not three.

At this point her temper reached her boiling point a she throw one of her bags out of frustration, hoping to hit a wall Mia's bad luck went to four when she her bag broke a window.

"Well at lest no one was home." Mia said slightly proud of her self.

"WHAT THE HELL." Spoke to so, a tall man with blond hair in a short ponytail, yellow t-shirt and brown jacket, came out furiously, thinking she was going to get a lecher Mia's bad luck turned to five when it turned out the person who her luggage hit was a detective and arresting her and dragging her to the police station leaving her luggage behind.

 _~End of Flashback~_

Which bring her to now, she was about to go to sleep when said detective who name she learned was Leon Orcot came barging in with a femmine looking man in a Chinese robe.

"What now, I was about to sleep" Mia angrily mumbled, Detective Orcot was about to speak until the other man interrupted him.

"Hello miss Mia Chen, my name is Count D." Mia had two thoughts going on at the time 'who the hell is this guy, and how does he know my name' "Your name was on the bag that you just so happened to throw into my window, in case your wondering how I know your name." Count D spoke up braking Mia train of thought.

Getting a little annoyed at Count D her attention turned to Leon until Count D interrupted again

"May I ask why you where walking through the streets with all your luggage"

A little hesitate at first but then explained to both Count D and Leon of how she was recently fired from her job because her boss was having a bad day as well as getting an eviction notices because her roommate wasn't paying her share of the rent and she didn't want to pay whole.

"Well, your days been shit." Leon said angering Mia enough to flip him the bird.

"Miss Chen, I very sorry to hear about your predicament"

"However" Leon continue "you, still need to pay for the damage."

Mia was about to protest when Count D interrupted her "Which is why I have a proposition for you." Both Mia and Leon gave D a curious look.

"I liked you to work at the shop I run, not only will you have a place to work, but there this also a spare room at my shop for you to sleep in" Mia looked at D with shock while Leon was yelling at D.

After a few second D slapped his hand over the detective's mouth silencing him as he spoke up again. "So do we have an agreement?" he said with a smile.

Mia didn't think twice and agreed.

"Great, detective would you be kind and let my new assistant out?"

Leon let out sigh knowing full well that he had lost this argument and let Mia out of cell letting her leave with D.

* * *

Mia and D were getting close to his shop when Mia realized she had no idea what this guy does.

"Say, Count D"

"Please, just call me D, Count D is my Grandfather"

"Ok D, what exactly do you do"

"Oh I suppose I should tell you since you will be working and living here, I am caretaker of Pet shop that my Grandfather owns, so I hope you don't mind the roommate."

They had arrived at to the shop just as he said that. Opening the door both she and D where greeted by an array of animals from regular home pet, to exotic to animals that looked mythological.

Mia was stunned for a few minutes until D snapped her out of it.

"Follow me to your room, and don't worry I was able to retrieve you luggage while you were in jail, there in the room right now."

Following D for another few minutes they arrive to a door with very oriental design, opening the door she saw that much like the Pet shop the furniture was very oriental, D was about to leave the girl alone until she called to him.

"Hey D...thank you"

D gave her a grateful smile and left her to adjust to her new home.


End file.
